garndndfandomcom-20200213-history
Waldrin
Waldrin is the only formalized city on the Isle of Grikka. It was built to house the Monarchs of the Lakewalker Kingdom, but was abandoned as rumors spread of the inhabiting ghosts. History ''Founding, 7E-620 The Blue Mist Lake was left without leadership after the gods removed themselves from mortal affairs. Waldrick Lockheed of the Lakewalker Kingdom was left without a guide, and had no desire to become a uniquely powerful monarch. To unify the people, the three largest settlements of the region decided that they would rule the land in tandem, forming the Blue Mist Council. There would be three Governors, residing in Bendrikka, Antioth, and Ipsen. Together, they would make all major decisions for the people of the Blue Mist Lake, with the King guiding their decisions along the way. With the Council in charge, Waldrick and his family moved to the Isle of Grikka, building the city of Waldrin. 'The Temple of Sokis, 7E-629' Waldrick Lockheed was a devout follower of Sokis, and saw his new city as an opportunity to build Sokis a temple. Construction began in 7E-629, designed and supervised by the renowned architect Brugnol Bhat. The Temple of Sokis became one of the Island's prime tourist destinations. 'A Ghastly Presence, 7E-676' There had long been rumors of ghosts on the Isle of Grikka, left over from Konis's rampage in the Fourth Reign. The Royal Family of the Lakewalker Kingdom had always experienced strange encounters in Waldrin, which many explained away as coincidences. However, as they continued, some began to place more credence into the rumor of ghosts. Many began to flee the city in fear, until only a select few were left. 'Waldrick's Death, 7E-681' Waldrick Lockheed fell mysteriously ill, which many saw as the final sign of Waldrin's haunting. The remaining citizens fled the city, and it has been abandoned ever since. Waldrick passed, and his only daughter assumed the throne. She took the remaining family and fled to the southern shores of the Island, founding the Queen's Shore. The Lakewalkers have been ruled by female heirs ever since. Waldrick was buried beneath the Temple of Sokis, where he supposedly still dwells as one of Waldrin's ghosts. '''Layout' The city is fairly small, and thanks to its abandoned state exists largely in a state of disarray. The only recognizable structure is the Temple of Sokis in the city's center. Rumors persist that the Temple only stands thanks to the care of Waldrick Lockheed's ghost. The main path to the city stretches from Port Lockheed, built on the southern edge of the island. A path cuts through the jungle from the Port to the city, but has long since stood overgrown. The port is now overrun by Tartans, and the jungles are as dangerous as ever. North of the city is a smaller isle, known as Swan's Leap. This island is connected to the Isle of Grikka via Waldrin Bridge, constructed by Brugnol Bhat, who was also responsible for the construction of the Temple of Sokis. The bridge is an architectural feat, stretching over a massive chasm between the two islands. Notable Locations * Lockheed Chateau * Port Lockheed * Temple of Sokis * Waldrin Bridge Supposed Inhabitants * Brugnol Bhat * Elizza Lanternial * Waldrick Lockheed